Tetris
by bewaremacduff
Summary: My name's Penny Jameson. I'm sixteen years old. Oh yeah, and I'm a robotics prodigy, I've got a robot dog for a pet, and I'm an Avenger. But for the last one, I'm known as Tetris. Confused? Yeah, I've got a really messed up life. But is is it weird that I wouldn't have it any other way?
1. Prologue

My name's Penny Jameson. I'm sixteen years old. I live in New York City, by myself, in an apartment my Aunt Jennie gave me for my sixteenth birthday. I basically look like a brunette version of Alison DiLaurentis from Pretty Little Liars; you know, with the curls in my hair?

Oh yeah, I'm also a robotics prodigy, I graduated high school when I was fourteen, and I'm also an Avenger, but for that last one I'm known as Tetris.

Confused? Yeah, it is a little confusing. But my life pretty much rocks right now, and yes there were some bumps in the road, but it was totally worth it. So I'm writing all of this down, so I can go back to it someday and not say, "Is that how it happened?" Instead, I can say, "Yeah, that's how it happened."

Anyway, it all started when a bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents burst through the door to my apartment.


	2. Chapter 1

"God dammit!"

I sucked my burnt finger. My latest and possibly greatest invention ever was lying on my kitchen table, and I was so close to finishing it I could taste it. It was a robot dog that I had been working nonstop on for weeks, from prototypes to versions that went from sucky to suckier, to finally this. It would be perfect. I could feel it.

When I was finished, it wouldn't be just any robot dog. It would be the greatest dog that ever existed. And it was the perfect opportunity to have a pet, since I'm unfortunately allergic to dog hair. I know, it sucks.

The dog would have abilities that included heat vision (lasers), springs in his feet that would allow him to jump at least fifty feet in the air (or maybe at most, I hadn't tested it out yet), rocket boosters, technology I had invented myself that would allow him to create shields, a sonic bark that could destroy anything in its path, and uploaders in his ears that could download anything in the world. Plus, he could talk.

You may be wondering, why am I calling it a he? That's because I programmed his voice to talk like a man's. I decided to call it K-9, after watching an episode of Doctor Who.

"Okay," I said to myself. "Just one more wire and…"

I twisted the wire. "Done." I flipped down the lid to K-9's inner system, and watched as the dog turned on. Its eyes glowed red, and it began to move.

"Hello, Miss Penny," the robot said in an English voice. It sounded like the K-9 from Doctor Who. "I am K-9."

"Yes!" I shrieked, dancing around my apartment. "It works! It works it works it works!"

Suddenly, my victory dance was interrupted by my door being busted off its hinges, and soldiers dressed completely in black with masks hiding their faces burst into my apartment. They all trained their guns on me.

I shouted, "What the hell?!"

Then a woman with short red hair walked in behind them, and two soldiers broke formation to let her through.

"Sorry for the unexpected visit," she said.

"Yeah, you're telling me!" I said. "Who the hell are you guys, anyway?"

"First of all, are you the robotics prodigy Penny Jameson?" the woman asked me.

"Um… yeah."

The woman held up a plastic nametag. "Agent Romanoff, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. We need you to come with us back to headquarters."

What was this woman talking about? And what exactly was S.H.I.E.L.D.?

Then I got an idea that, looking back, wasn't really that bright, but still an idea.

I inched backwards, closer to the kitchen table, where K-9 lay.

"And why should I come with you?" I asked.

"Because you were called by the director."

"Why would the director want to speak to me?" I was now right in front of the table.

"It has come to the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. that you've been building a robot," the woman said, "that could be a threat to the nation."

I smiled. Or, I guess I smirked. "And you thought you would convince me to come with you without being attacked by the dog?"

Now the woman looked confused. "What dog?"

"This dog." Then I turned and said, "K-9, how about we test out your reflexes? Take 'em out."

"With pleasure."

K-9 stood up on the table, and leapt over me and Agent Romanoff, and landed on a soldier, sprawling him on the floor. The other men ran over and began to shoot their guns at him, but K-9 began leaping on and over them, the bullets hardly affecting him at all. Unfortunately, the bullets also began to bounce off his exterior, flying everywhere. I quickly ducked under the table to get out of range, but all the bullets flew past Agent Romanoff without hitting her at all. One did graze her hair, though.

Finally, the sound of bullets ceased, and K-9 stood among unconscious soldiers.

I got up from under the table and looked at Agent Romanoff. She looked at K-9 in impressment.

"And you built it all by yourself?" she asked.

"It's a him, but yes, yes I did."

"Impressive. But you're still coming with me."

I sighed. "Fine."

The trip to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters was… interesting to say to the least. I convinced Agent Romanoff to let me bring K-9, and he sat next to me during the ride. This may sound weird, but I secretly felt very proud of K-9 for taking out all those men by himself. I mean, he had just been activated less than five minutes ago!

"Man, I'm good," I thought.

"You're paying for the door, you know," I said to Agent Romanoff. "And the damage caused by the bullets bouncing off K-9."

"You'll have to take that up with Director Fury," Agent Romanoff replied. "Don't ask anymore questions."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Its not my job to answer a sixteen-year-old's questions."

"Are you saying I'm immature?"

"We're here."

I looked out the window. The jet we were riding in was flying over a huge helicarrier. I'm unashamed to say that I gasped out loud.

"My scanners say that this helicarrier belongs to the organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D.," said K-9 beside me.

I had no idea what I was about to get into, but for now, I was too busy thinking that after this, nothing could surprise me.

Boy, was I wrong.


End file.
